A taste of Highschool
by Warrioroftheseventhstar
Summary: All of the immortals and other characters from other famous myths, get together and are going to spend one day at a 2009 highschool. This is the story following them through the day. R&R. ONE-SHOT!
1. It's always the stupid ones

_Okay, this is going to sound really stupid but I can honestly tell you that all the events are based on actual events. My English class after Chocolate._

_GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

Persephone walked in to the room wearing tight, faded flare jeans, and a ruby red t-shirt with the restaurant Chili's logo on it. She groans as she puts the heavy book bag on the ground by her desk. She looks up at her best friend Circe standing at her desk (it is right behind Persephone's desk) looking a science paper that was probably due sometime today.

Not looking up from the paper, Circe said, "Hey, how was interior design?"

Persephone leans against the book case beside her desk; on the right side (If you were looking at the desk from the front) and replied, "It was okay, one of the Sirens wouldn't shut up the entire class period though. How did we let Rhea talk all of the titans and Gods to come to the twenty first century to go to high school?"

"I have no darn Idea babe." Sylla walks up behind Persephone and raps his arms around her waist. She rolls her eyes and walks out of his embrace.

"Hey Sylla, how are you liking being in a nymphs body again?" Circe smirked at the boy.

He stopped smiling at Tiresias, who was across the room, and looked with hatred at the sorceress that had turned him into the horrible monster that had six ugly heads and was doomed to spend eternity stuck on a rock. "Well if it isn't the slut/witch. What are you jealous that Persephone fell in love with Hades now? Are you going to turn her into a monster? Cause I mean there is actually love in her relationship. Me and mer-boy were just hanging out together as friends but you decide to turn me into a monster? Huh." He lowers his head with his voice until he is right next to Sephs ear and whispered, "Make sure to check your showers for poison Babe."

He left his head on the obviously uncomfortable girl's shoulder until suddenly he was pulled back by, Hades. Hades Growled at Sylla and pushed him towards the front of the room. He rapped his arm around his wife's neck and smiled. "Hey, how was your day Cutie?"

She smiled lightly at her husband's thoughtful question before answering, "It has been okay but it would be better if you were there too Honey."

Before he could respond he was grabbed by Achilles and Hector with Polyphemus close behind. They went and got in a group with little Cronus on the outside. Then Zeus and Hera walked in with Helios. Finally the bell rang with Apollo, Aphrodite, two of the Sirens, Athena, Hermes, and a bunch of nymph girls running in to their seats.

Then the teacher came in and announced in a sugar sweet voice that made Circe and Seph wince, "Now everyone, we will start on our Greek Mythology Projects today. Who wants to go first?"  
She around for a volunteer and then…….Polyphemus raised his hand to go first. "Okay now who wants to go after Geoffrey?" Yeah we all have code names.

I raise my hand to go and then it went slower. I noticed that the mortals had brought food, so I snapped my fingers and a large dish of custard appeared with her fake name on it, Ashley. Lolo got in front of everyone and started his presentation about how he only killed when threaten and how he only loved one sea nymph.

I had to bite back the remarks about how there were about three hundred souls in the underworld that would disagree with him but he still did well. Then the teacher motioned for me to get up at the wooden podeam and start my presentation about Persephone! I kept my face cold except for when I talked about myself being forced to leave my husband for half the year.

I say the blind prophet who could see for now…… making suggestive motions to my husband as Hades just kept his eyes on the board behind me. Well they don't call him the god of Earth for nothing. He has a face of stone sometimes.

I continued to tell them about Adonis and Aphrodite, I got a glare from little miss blonde when I spoke about that sore spot.

I ended it with the truth, I am resurrection so I belong to no one; I am to dead to be with the living and I am to alive to be with the shades. I see sadness creep into my lover's eyes. He hates to be reminded of that but I have to tell my story.

I sit back down and the Sirens presentations pass in a blur to me. I could only go over the thousands of years I have lived an all of my deaths. After the last presentation by my father, Zeus, the bell rang. All of the immortals had band third period so in a large group we left the room. All of the couples, me included, were walking and holding hands or the man had his arm draped around the girls shoulders.

But Hades just has to be different, so he had his arm rapped around my waist in a tight embrace and he carried both mine and his soccer bags. It was winter, so my bothersome mother couldn't do anything except glare at his 'PDA' as they say in this time. Hecate came and silently walked on my left side as she joined the giant group.

The only problem with having a husband that is on the good side of every other deity, is that they steal him away from you all the time. So for the free time we had that day in class (the director was out) my lord was with that prophet, Sylla, Cyclops, Achilles, and Ares.

I, on the other hand was with Circe, and Hecate. Ever since my marriage I haven't been one for being with large groups of people.

Circe looked up from her spell book and waved to one of the many oceanids that lived off of her island, before looking at Hecate and accusing, "You aren't nearly sociable enough. I bet no man here knows your fake name. Why don't you go and talk to Strife? That pale god has been eyeing you since you took on that body." That was Circe. She was the one that always was trying to get me and Hecate with someone. Even after my marriage! You should have seen all the foreign gods she tried to get me with after the whole Minthe incident as the Shades have taken to calling it.

I could only glance at Hecate in sympathy as she glared at Circe's smiling face. Then they both had evil, make-your-skin-crawl-with-fear glares on as they looked over my head.

Right when I was about to respond that there were no real, available men around, someone rapped their arms around me from behind. I looked up and saw it was only a mortal. But then he tried to feel me up and that made me get (what is a good clean word?) pissed.

I through myself around and out of his hands, before I could think about it I slapped the large black haired boy, hard. As I readied myself to look at the one that had dared to cause such a scene, he was yanked down the bleachers by someone who looked like Achilles. He was then dropped at Hades feet.

My husband was growling.

That in its self was a very bad sign. He never, and I repeat, NEVER let his emotions go out in public like this. That poor boy.

He punched the boy while yelling, "You dare! To do that to My girl? Who do you think you are?" He was about to use his powers. I squealed in annoyance (when did I start squealing like a scared little girl?) and jumped over the rows of bleachers and landed on the ground right in front of Achilles back.

I shoved him to the side and ran to Hades. I touch his arm and he looks into my pale green eyes. We have a whole conversation just like that, and he takes his booted foot of the idiots back, but he grabbed the boy by the front of his polo shirt and lifted him to his feet.

In a voice so harsh that even though it wasn't towards me, I shivered in fear, he growled, "If you ever even THINK about touching my girl again, you will have signed your own Death certificate. Understand?"

The frightened boy nodded before Hades set him on his feet. The boy ran away with a glace over his shoulder at the large group of murderous glares that the men were sending him.

Then Hades turned to me and smiled while his eyes still held anger. Oh great, now he has to do the your-mine-and-no-one-else's act. "It seems, dear wife, that you are too much of a temptation for the mortal men to resist. I guess that we should show them just who it is that you belong to." He rapped his arms around me and moved in to kiss me.

I shove my hand in his and way and angrily respond, "I don't belong to anyone but Me. Dear. But you may kiss me as a show of affection for your equal that you love with all your heart." He nodded as I moved my hand, before crashing his lips to mine is sweet passion.

His warm, soft lips moved over mine and I couldn't help but kiss him back with equal vigor. He wasn't kissing me like a boy would kiss his girlfriend. He was kissing me like he kissed me every time I come back to the underworld; with the passion of a lover that is trying to apologize for the time that he has been apart from you. I don't really think we should do that in public, let alone a school. But hey, you weren't going to see me complaining after this.

He pulled back from the kiss and smiled sweetly at me before letting me go. We would continue this after we get back to the Underworld, that was what his eyes told me. Those dark eyes were never hidden from me.

We ate lunch and then went to Biology were Circe met a new boy toy, Ryan. Then came Hades and mine, soccer practice. It went by without much of a change, so then we (all the immortals) met up at a school near the school and we went home.

I was back in the Underworld with my husband grasping my hand tightly in his own. I breathed a sigh of relief at the familiar darkness of our domain, but my husband had to ruin the moment.

Now that he was back in his tall, pale skinned body with his black locks framing his face, I felt a new wave of desire, but then I noticed that while he was in his usual black tunic, I was in my soccer shorts and t-shirt. What?

"I believe that is easier to remove than one of you beautiful gowns, my dear. And plus I like the jock look for you. It complements your curvy figure and blond hair, and don't get me started on your eyes, my love. And don't we have some unfinished business to attend to?"

I giggled as I ran through our dark palace. I heard his booming laughter follow me and then the bounding of his feet on the ground. He would catch me soon, that I know. I'm not all that fast for a goddess, but I also want to be caught.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Well the first bit is real. Like I said, BASED! Well I hope you enjoyed this one-shot of Persephone and Hades. PLEASE PLEASE, Oh and PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review for me! Even if it is 'you suck, I hated it.' At least I know something!


	2. Darn you!

Oh, it had been about a month since the Greek mythology project, and not much has happened in English. I watched as Scylla made even more of a fool of himself, I swear that he has the mental capacity of a four year old mortal!

On a happier note, the soccer team was only defeated once, but on a sad note; my hip flexor is torn so I can't run or kick a ball really long. But hay, we have the best record in the state so I'm not gonna complain too much. But we have a game pretty soon, like in two days and I have to, once again, sit on the bench and cheer the team on, but not play. It SUCKED. Daddy-kins won't let me fix it (my hip) myself because 'It would expose us and none of the ancient ones would be able to come to the school'.

Well, Hades just sits there JUGGLING a Flippin' SOCCER BALL, telling me that I'll be fine in a week or two. I should just take care of myself and not worry so much. Why did I marry him again? Oh, that s right I WAS KIDNAPPED! But every time I think out loud (which is most of the time, old habits die hard people!) about that, Hades always gets that kicked puppy look on his cute little face and I feel so bad I have to go and hug him really hard.

Also I would like to address the fact that men like it when their wife/girlfriend are a Klutz. How do I know, you girls may ask? Because I have a tendency to fall/ trip/ get pushed/ hurt myself in general a lot of the time. Such as yesterday, at the end of band; a guy that I have known for a while (yes he's mortal) came up behind me and pushed me up the bleachers of the gym (that is beside the band room). Hades caught me before I feel on Achilles so that was a disaster avoided, oh and at my last soccer practice I trapped the ball with my left foot and passed it with my right but some how my right got behind my left and it kicked the wrong way, so I hooked my left leg with my right foot. I recovered before I fell on my face, but the damage was done.

The teacher walked in the door and started yelling at us for not respecting the substitute the day before and I just drifted to thoughts of what all needs to be done in the Underworld, and homework for other classes. In fact, the teacher didn't get my attention until she mentioned that it was time for us (the class) to read the three poems that we were suppose to have written.

Well, you see, Circe and I are a bit gifted in the field of the arts. So as you can guess, the project only took about twenty minutes for us to do them all and proof read them. I went after Scylla, with my poem "Lucifer's Song"

I spoke in a clear, hollow voice as I read the poem word for word:

Another fell

The sword gleamed

Sun shone as red ran free

To avoid the master

Of time and life

For the debt is always paid

A life for a life

The master came

Cold, and great

His is the collector

Or corrector

To collect him

Begging, pleading

His existence depleting

A deal is struck

Written in red

So betrayal, denial, lies, deceit

He kills to avoid

The cold breath of fate

Another ally

Lies in the dust

The sky reflects the sword

Red on red

The master appears

No word spoken

To take the poor ally

The fool walks away

But death whispers still,

"Why delay

What all must pay?"

One day

No more fall

The sword will rust

The fool is gone

Rejoice my friend

For death deliver us

The fool is were he belongs

As cold as his owner

Death cares for those that live their time

But to those that avoid

Their soul is mine

So warning is yours

Live now, die soon

Don't run from the master

For you will lose the race

And remember my darkened face

I looked up at my literature class and saw that only Hades understood the poem. The teacher looked at me through the silence for a moment before saying, "Dear, will you please explain to us this poem."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, before clearing my throat to speak in my usual voice, "This poem is suppose to be written by Lucifer as a warning to man-kind. He is telling the story of a man that killed all of his friends because he was afraid that they would lead to his death. But after the last one had fallen, he realized that all those that he had killed, were the ones protecting him from death. So he died with innocent blood on his hands, and he was sent to Tar—Hell." I stumbled over the names of places as this was a true story.

The emperor of Rome, Nero, did this and he was judged by me, instead of Hades, because his crimes were against many of Hades' blessed men and women so he had a biased opinion on the crime. Tireseus just grinned that perverted smile that he does when ever Hades and mine past was involved. I smiled at the teacher as she motioned for me to take my seat.

Soon the rest of the class was in a deep conversation about how the deeper meaning of the poem could be interoperated, and just how many ways. And who, you might ask, were the leaders of this 'conversation'? None other than Athena, Apollo, and Polyphemus; The three of them passionately argued with each other while the rest of the class would, rarely, add in their own inputs on it. Though soon, we moved on to the next poem.

I fade out, as usual, as the rest of the class went on until about 11:30. Finally the bell rang, and we hurried out of there before she could remember to assign us something to do besides the journals. As usual, Circe and I waited for Hecate to show up. Hades silently stalked up behind me and pulled on my soccer bag. I smiled without turning around and let the bag slide off my shoulder as he slid my bag on the right shoulder for me. Tiresues, Achilles, and Polyphemus showed up behind him as our large group started down the hill.

Hades and I walked a little in front of the group, close together. We get to the band room to see a rather large crowd gathered outside the back door of the band room, all centered around the old tree, beside the door. Hades took my hand a squeezed it in his, while leading us towards the crowd.

Well, you'll never guess just what all the squalls and the gasps were about. You want to know? Really? Are you completely and utterly sure? I know what you are thinking, just get on with it Seph! Well, they were so excited by a small, brown, mouse. They were horrible to it. Oh well! We all walked in and set our things down. I turned with a big smile on my face and kissed Hades on the cheek before hopping down the bleachers and walked into the band room.

I walked to the end cabinet and grabbed out my clarinet's small black case, before turning around to walk back out to the gym. Circe already had her trumpet out and Hecate was putting her flute together when I climbed, again, up on the bleachers. Circe looked up from her three octave scale sheet to ask, "So, were is your band practicing today? Big band room or out here in the gym?"

I sat the clarinet case down and unlatched it, opened it, all before I answered. "We are practicing in the BBR today. (**BBR means Big Band Room**) We are suppose to be working some more on 'Suite for Band'. You heard us yesterday, and our timing is really bad off. Oh and if Scylla says 'I'm a knight lord' one more flippin time! I swear," I held up my hand and spread my fingers about an inch or less apart, "I was this close to throwing the poetry book, and the teachers hard back copy of Romeo and Juliet at that boys head!" She just laughed and walked down the bleachers to the small band room. I sat down next to Hecate as she tried to warm up her flute.

"It's to cold for this to be a normal flute!"

I looked over at her to see that she was glaring at her flute, Really, REALLY, hard.

"Can you elaborate on that one?"

She didn't look at me as she grasped the silver flute, but she answered, "This flute is ice cold, like how everything that Death touches turns icy. But it is warm outside right now. So much so that I had to take off my black panda jacket. That isn't natural, seeing as how the flute has been with me all day." She had some pretty good points there. It did seem unnatural. But I had no answer.

Just as I was opening my mouth to say something, the score board buzzer went off, signaling that we needed to get to our separate classes. As one, my friend and I stood up and descended down the metal bleachers. We took our separate seats and began to warm up our instruments once again and to begin our scale exercises.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The director let us out FINALLY! He kept us over for about ten minutes. That means I have twenty minutes to stake out a table outside, go to the vending machine and get something that I shouldn't be eating but will anyway, get a sprite from the drink machine, and eat it all with enough time to finish my Biology homework.

Don't you just love band directors?

I raced to put my clari back in her case before sticking her up in the cabinet shelves. I run to the bleachers and throw (yes that is literal) my book bag on my shoulders and wince as it hits the bruise from the last soccer game(a girl stepped on me with her cleats on after she pulled a foul and tripped my) before darting out to the path back up to the high school.

Hecate was sitting at one of our tables while Achilles was sitting at the other, when I finally got up there. I drop my purse, and book bag in between the two tables and slightly out of breath, I said as I headed for the building, "Pick were I sit! I'll be back in a moment. Watch my purse." Hecate gave a silent nod when I looked over my shoulder, while Achilles just got up and moved my stuff to the bench directly in front of where he was sitting, and Hecate moved to the right bench, in between us.

I turned my head back just in time to not run into the opening metal door, before rushing past the person that walked out and heading up the lobby ramp up to the main hall. I turn to get a strawberry pastry and then I head to the drink machine and get the sprite. I turn to head out and see that I have fifteen minutes. Thank goodness. Now to hurry and eat and the to work on my biology paper.

I race back through the cafeteria lobby and out the school's front doors before reaching my table and plopping down next to Hades. I sigh as I rip the pastry's rapper off and I open the sprite. I notice that everyone is looking at me with either confusion or amusement. I growl out a, "What," before they go back to their meals or conversations. Hades offers me one of the earphones to his MP3 , but I refuse.

I check my phone after I'm done scarfing everything down, and see that I have eleven minutes. I unzip my book bag and get out a piece of paper with a pencil and start to write. _Photosynthesis is the process of……._

I had just finished stuffing everything back into my bag, when the bell rang for us to go to our last periods. I bid some of my friends good bye and walked hand in hand with Hades (him carrying all my stuff except for my purse) down the halls to Bio.

I turned in my homework, and sat down in my seat, talking to Circe and all the other people around me. The teacher acted like a hormonal pregnant woman, but then again she was one. So what ever. I breezed through that class and in the end I was heading down to the girls soccer coach's room to wait for everyone else to get there.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHP

Finally the day was over and Hades and I were back in the underworld. We were walking to the kitchen because my sweet tooth was having quite the cravings, when Hades meantioned, "Your limp is going away. Maybe in a week you can start playing with us again. What do you think of that?"

I looked up at him, unable to keep the grim smile off my face, I answered, "I have learned about hope and its tricks. The moment you get your hopes up, the world shatters around you."

Suddenly Hades stops walking and whirls me around to face him, or really his chest because he is so much taller than me. His left hand comes up and jerks my head up to look him in the eye. His voice is filled with worry and sadness as he whispers, "Persephone, you speak as though you have lived a hundred lifetimes and lost everything over and over again. My dear, you are my sun and now you are fading to be darker than the weakest star. This has nothing to do with your hip-flexor or your knee. What is it that makes you speak your age?"

I pull away from him and push on the heavy oak doors of our bedroom. He follows me as we go and sit on the bed together. I look at him and finally let it all out, "I love you Hades, I have loved you for more than three thousand years. Yet I am forced to leave you for six months out of every year. Every time I get use to one home, I have to go to the other. I always hope that when I leave my mother it will be the last time I have to move away from one of you. But I will get my hopes up every time I ask dad to let me stay with you and he always says no. Thus destroying all of my hopes.

"I have had my heart broken over three thousand times, Hades. I just don't know how many times I can have it broken before it stays in pieces."

He looked at me in pure sympathy. I didn't want his pity! I wanted him to just understand. I go to our pearl bathroom and fill the large clam shell bath tub. (Imagine a lare tub about half the size of an over ground pool in the shape of a bowl and the very bottom is polished stone and the slanted sides are giant clam shells. That face with their inside as what you see) I take off my flare jeans and the polo shirt I wore that day and then I jump in. After I get my hair lathered up with shampoo, I hear a noise. Popping my eyes open, I saw Hades silently taking his robes off as well.

He smiles when he sees me looking at him and his flirty answer is? "It saves water if we take baths together."

There goes my night.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPPPHHPHPHPHPHPHP

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And I don't know if this is the last or not. Who knows with the crap we do in Literature that makes me think of this stuff. So alert if you want but I make no promises about updates. Although _**It would be great if you would review!!!!!!!! Makes me get inspired more often. :P**_


	3. Dooms day for the BA

I was sitting in class one day, when _she_ came to sit behind me. The bell had just rung but _she_ didn't actually have any work to do. _She _was a Driver's Ed student, but came into the Spanish class when _she _didn't drive. I glanced back at her before finishing my work. Of course, being the perfectly mannered girl that _she_ is, _she_ waited for me to turn around. I had just seen her outside at lunch, but I knew that there hadn't been that burning in her eyes thirty minutes ago. _She _smiled sweetly, "How are you today?"

I answer in the usual vague way, "So so."

A regular smile curled over her teeth, yet it looked so close to a snarl, "Oh, and what are you doing tonight?"

I gave a lopsided smile, "I don't know."

The snarl/smile stayed in place, "I'm going to the nursing home."

I smirked then, "Oh, have fun."

The fire in her blue eyes got just a bit brighter, "Oh, you don't understand me. What a pity. Though I did tell Circe that I would wait for her as a witness before I went nuclear."

Confusion flowed through my mind; I had no idea what _she _was talking about. "Well, it would help if you let me in on what I did."

A smiled was given to me, "I really didn't expect this from you. It was very stupid, as you know me a bit better than Achilles does. It's a pity that I made that promise. Really, Hades, did you want the atomic bomb dropped?"

True to my violent and badass nature I answered, "I'm not afraid of the atomic bomb. Much worse stuff out there."

Being her, _she_ had to shoot me down, "Not when the atomic bomb is named Persephone. You have admitted to drawing a blank when it came to my temper, as you have come to understand that you haven't seen it."

I was getting frustrated, "Well, why don't you tell me why I'm stupid?" I had to repeat the question under her firry gaze until _she_ answered.

_She_ gave a tight smile, "Do you like my jeans, Hades?"

I didn't allow any emotion to show on my face, "Yeah. Why?"

Her smile got a little bit bigger, "How does my butt look in them?"

Realization dawned on me. Achilles had told her what I said. Crap, _She_ was going to go nuclear on me. Why the hell did I tell Achilles of all people that her jeans were a bit too loose in the back yesterday? What the heck was I thinking?

The fake smile turned into a snarl of victory when her predator like eyes caught my realization. Her blue eyes were so pale they looked almost white, "So Cody, anything you want to reword?"

I raised my hands in defense, even as my military mind pointed out the irony that I, a six foot three god who was feared by most people in the school, was actually scared of what this little woman of five six could do to me. At least my voice didn't shake, "Persephone, I just said they were a bit loose. Nothing is wrong with that."

I think her ears actually flattened against her head just a bit, "You said I had a granny fanny."

I hadn't said that, for that criminal was the one who had sent this firry demon from hell after me. As I imagined ways to kill Achilles, without thinking, two words fell from my lips, "Oh, Shit."

The cool facade that _she_ had kept cracked just a bit, "We have talked about that mouth of yours too. Maybe I should just cut out your tongue before I make you wish you had never been born?" She didn't wait for an answer and soon my world faded into a blur and I fell into the world of retribution that the secret love of my life placed me in. I am never talking about her ass again. And Damn, am I glad she can't read minds.


End file.
